An Innocent Dare
by Girlalicious
Summary: A dare, a regular stupid dare, who would've thought that it acually turn into love?
1. Proluge

Chapter 1: first encounter

Chapter 1: first encounter

Sasuke ran up to his mother.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, smiled at her 5 ½ -year-old son. "Guess what?" she said calmly. "Me and Daddy are going to teach you how to say something new!" she said.

"ooooh…is it a bad word? Itachi-san uses those all the time!" Sasuke grinned. Mikoto frowned. "ummm… no. ITACHI!! Get your ass down here this instant!" Sasuke tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. "Can I sharethat word at Circle Time?"

At that moment Itachi appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking confused. "Why the hell did you call me down here? I was doing homework!"

Sasuke glanced at his mom again. "Can I use _that_ word at Circle Time too?" Mikoto sighed and glared at her oldest son. "No, Sasuke, you can't use either of those words. _Ever._ Now go play with Naruto-san."

"no, mom, I hate his guts."

"Sasuke, _don't _use that word!"

"sorry." Sasuke muttered. But he _liked_ to use those words. They felt so… musical coming out of his mouth.

_Later that day…_

Sasuke slid down the slide at the playground. Naruto looked up in the sky and said "what are those flying fluffed cotton ball things?"

"they're _clouds_, you dobe." Sasuke was always a smart one. Naruto cocked his head quizzically. "Hunh?" questioned Naruto nonchalantly. He was still gazing stupidly at the large fluffy things in the sky. Sasuke sighed and started to walk away, when suddenly a small pink-haired girl ran up to him. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed. Sasuke stared at her blankly. "who the hell are you?" he asked. Then he smiled. "you like that word? I learned it earlier today!" then he frowned again. "how do you know my name?" he asked.

The girl kept smiling. "_everyone_ knows your name. you even have over 1,000,000 fan girls worldwide! Their all different ages, even the oldest woman on the planet is one of them!" Sasuke gaped at her. He was only five, after all. He didn't even know what a fan girl was.

"My name's Sakura." She continued. _Sakura,_ Sasuke's newly developed inner self spoke up. _She's actually kind of pretty. _Sasuke shut out this voice. "I have a perverted inner self" he thought to himself. _Yes, you certainly do. _"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed. He wasn't used to something forcing thoughts that he didn't want to think into his head. Sakura cowered back away from Sasuke.

"oh… I didn't mean to… argiato." She stammered. Then she darted away.

**me: Like i said in my summary help me find a name for the story**

**Sakura: don't forget to R&R)**


	2. A not so wonderful day

**Kyo12591: hehheh we just had to make Itachi evil in some way….. **

**Emma0707**

**Ayase Reincarnated **

**SasuSaku13636: thnks for the suggestion and we will update soon.**

**Alayneni: Sasuke is mature for his age…**

**UchihaKiwayo: Thanks for the title suggestions**

**Note The reason we refer to ourselves as 'we' is because there's 2 people writing this! **

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or any of its characters sniff Masashi Kishimoto**

**does, although we made up some OCCs that aren't in the story. **

69696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Sakura's POV

Sakura slammed her locker shut and moaned. It had been 11 years to the day when she had met Sasuke Uchiha, and now he was ruining her life. She must have been the only girl who wasn't head over heels in love with Uchiha ( or is she?), besides her friends Tenten and Hinata. But her best friend Ino Yamanaka was a different story. She was completely infatuated by Uchiha. The reason she was so upset, though, was because that jerk Sasuke had stolen her backpack. With _her_ private stuff in it. Including her spare panties, just in case…

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke flashed a rare grin. He had accomplished stealing Sakura's backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a pair of pink panties with "SAKURA" written in sky blue cursive on them. He flipped open his cell phone and snapped a picture of it. "this one's going up on the board in math," he thought. He had made sure that Sakura was in all of his classes by means of bribing the lady teachers with his trademark smirk and the male ones with money. He had plenty of that; he was from the richest family in the Konoha. Suddenly Sakura stormed up to Sasuke. Sasuke kept his usual calm expression on his face. Sakura's hands were clenched into tight fists. _Wow, _began his perverted inner self. _Sakura's __hot_ _when she's mad._

Sakura's POV

Sakura noticed her backpack in Sasuke's hands.

"Give that back." She demanded through gritted teeth. Sasuke smirked.

" Not until you give me a kiss." He said. "in a dark room, with no one around…"

"You pervert!" Sakura shrieked. She raised her foot and kicked him in the place where it hurts the most on boys.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura's blow came unexpectedly. Sasuke grimaced quickly but tried to pretend that it didn't hurt. Damn, he thought. She's strong for a small girl. Sasuke walked normally as if nothing had happened. He had had training for swollen balls but none of the blows quite like this one. He certainly wouldn't be having any children anytime soon. As he walked on, several fangirls ran up to him saying things like,

"Sasuke-kun!! Will you marry me??" and

"Sasuke OMG are you ok?? I'll kill her for hurting my future husband!"

" Sasuke –kuuuunnn you'll be the father of my children!!"

He was overcrowded by fan girls when his best friend Naruto saved him.

"neh, Sasuke-teme why'd you steal Sakura-chan's backpack?"

"hn"

"what does 'hn' mean?"

" hn" Sasuke smirked and walked away.

"Sasuke-teme stop acting all cocky!" Naruto yelled and darted after Sasuke.

Sakura's POV

"_ha! He didn't expect me to kick him in the balls!" _thought Sakura triumphantly. Suddenly their sake loving principal walked up behind Sakura.

" Sakura and Sasuke, please come to my office immediately." She commanded. Sakura and Sasuke trudged along behind principal Tsunade, glaring at each other the whole time.

In Tsunade's office, Sakura and Sasuke were still glaring at each other as Shizune, the vice principal, sat them down and started to lecture them on how there was to be no kicking, punching, or any type of fighting in school…

Suddenly Sakura interrupted. "But Sasuke stole my backpack!" Sakura whined and stared at Shizune with her big green puppy eyes.

"And Sasuke, it is against the rules to steal someone else's things." Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait!" Shizune added. "You will both have detention in Mr. Hatake's room after school." Sakura groaned. Mr. Hatake was the most perverted teacher in all of Konoha High. Once he got in trouble with the school board for being accused of doing 'sexual conduct' with a student. Hopefully he wouldn't be in the room. But then again, being alone with Sasuke in a classroom for an hour was even worse.

Sasuke's POV

When Sasuke took up Naruto's dare to steal Sakura's backpack, he had just done it because people from the Uchiha clan never backed down in a dare, as stupid as it was. But he never would have imagined that it would end up this way. Detention with Sakura… alone. Perfect. The best time to carry out his plan. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke like a child. Sasuke smirked and said.

"you better tuck that tongue back in your mouth, Sakura. I can do bad things to it."

Sakura involuntarily blushed and quickly stuck her tongue back into her mouth.

" see you after school, Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk, and walked away.

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Me: I LIKE CHEESE AND SASUKE**

**at this moment we are giving out cheese and Sasuke sandwiches **

**Neji: 0.o**

**Sasuke: (runs away)NNNOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo****ooooooooooo****ooooo****oooooooooo**

**Me: R&R!! (.)**


	3. DETENTION DUNDUNDUNNNN

Chapter 3: Detention

Chapter 3: The Dare

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was walking down the hallway to detention after school when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "_you_ got detention?!"

"Hn."

"What'd ya do? Make Sakura pregnant or something?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and shoved him into the wall 30 feet away.

"Ow" Naruto grunted. Sasuke smirked internally at Naruto's pain, but kept walking.

Suddenly Shizune turned around the corner.

"You better get to detention." She said. "Miss Haruno is waiting."

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"You got detention with _Sakura?!_" Naruto said in disbelief. "Wow, this'll be interesting."

That moron doesn't know when to shut up, thought Sasuke. Then Naruto said something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"I dare you to kiss her." Naruto challenged.

"_What?_"

"That's right. You heard me. In detention with the lights off."

Sasuke never turned down a dare, but this was…

"And what happens if I don't?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You'll have to supply and pay for all the ramen I eat for the rest of the year. I'd do it if I were you." Said Naruto, grinning** (a/n Naruto eats a lot of ramen in this fanficp)**.

"Fine." He accepted.

Sakura's POV

Sakura put her head down on her desk. Maybe, she figured, if she stayed like this for the whole hour then Sasuke wouldn't notice her. Yeah right. She heard Sasuke sit down next to her.

"Hello." he whispered in her ear. Sakura groaned. Then Mr. Hatake walked into the room.

"Good afternoon." He said in his low voice. "Lookin' good, Sakura." He whistled. Sakura glared at him, and then he sat at his desk. What a perv. Sakura desperately hoped that the teacher would stay in the room so she wouldn't be alone with Uchiha, but teachers never stayed in detention.

Sasuke's POV

Every minute seemed like an hour. Damn, why won't you leave, thought Sasuke. He just wanted to get this dare over with. Finally, Kakashi left, after asking Sakura if she would please take off her shirt for "examination" and received a nice kick in the shin. But Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to that. His mind was on the job he had to do. First, he had to soften her up. Once Kakashi left, Sasuke ran his hand playfully through her cotton candy pink hair. He thought he saw her smile. But when he looked at her again she was frowning.


End file.
